1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to polyols useful in the preparation of rigid polyurethane and polyisocyanurate foams, and more particularly relates to aromatic polyester polyols made from reactions of recycled polyethylene terephthalate with glycols and alkylene oxides.
2. Description of Other Relevant Compounds in the Field
It is known to prepare polyurethane foam by the reaction of polyisocyanate, a polyol and a blowing agent such as a halogenated hydrocarbon, water or both, in the presence of a catalyst. One particular area of polyurethane technology is based upon rigid polyurethane foams.
The art is replete with a wide variety of polyols useful as one of the main components in preparing polyurethanes such as polyurethane foams. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,615 suggests use of co-polymers of alkenyl-substituted aromatic compounds such as styrene, and ethylenically unsaturated monohydric alcohols such as allyl alcohol as a useful resinous polyol in urethane production. Also disclosed as useful polyol sources are alkoxylated reaction products of the above co-polymers.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,828 describes how a polyol combination comprising a co-polymer of allyl alcohol and styrene and a polyether polyol provides for rigid polyurethane foams possessing unusual dimensional stability and heat distortion properties. Amino polyols may be modified with epoxy resin and alkylene oxides according to the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,532. These modified polyols produce rigid polyurethane foams that have higher heat distortion temperatures and better low temperature properties than foams made with polyols not modified in such a fashion.
Rigid foams generally have good insulative properties and are thus desirable for use in building insulation. As with all building materials, it is desirable to provide rigid foams that are as fire resistant as possible. One approach to this goal is to modify the polyol.
Polyisocyanurate foams are a type which are considered to be fire resistant and show low smoke evolution on burning. However, polyisocyanurate foams tend to be brittle or friable. Various types of polyols have been devised to lower the foam friability, but what frequently happens is that the fire and smoke properties of the polyisocyanurate foam deteriorate. Thus, a fine balance exists between the amount and type of polyol one adds to a polyisocyanurate foam formulation in order to maintain maximum flame and smoke resistance while at the same time reach an improvement in foam friability. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,039,487 and 4,092,276 describe attempts at this fine balance, although each has its disadvantages.
Scrap polyalkylene terephthalate, such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET) is known to be incorporated into polyurethanes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,104 relates that polyisocyanate prepolymers for use in polyurethane products may be prepared by combining an organic polyisocyanate with polyols which are the hydroxyl-terminated digestion products of waste polyalkylene terephthalate polymers and organic polyols. A polyol ingredient which is the digestion product of polyalkylene terephthalate residues or scraps digested with organic polyols is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,068. Another case where terephthalic acid residues are employed is outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,365 where polyurethanes are made from polyesters containing at least two hydroxyl groups and terephthalic acid residues.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,238, a polyol mixture is prepared by the transesterification of a residue from the manufacture of dimethyl terephthalate (DMT) with a glycol, which is then used to produce polyisocyanurate foams having a combination of a high degree of fire resistance with low smoke evolution, low foam friability and high compressive strength. The preparation of such a polyol mixture (from ethylene glycol and dimethyl terephthalate esterified oxidate residue) is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,759. J. M. Hughes and John Clinton, in the Proceedings of the S.P.I. 25th Annual Urethane Division Technical Conference, Scottsdale, Ariz. (October 1979), describe other foams prepared from the polyols of U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,759. U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,408 teaches that polyurethane foams may be made from polyester precursors derived from adipic acid process waste. The reaction product of propylene oxide and a partially hydrolyzed DMT process residue is taught as being a useful polyol reactant in the preparation of urethane foams, according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,286.
Thus, by-products produced in the manufacture of adipic acid, PET or DMT have long been used as polyols in rigid urethanes. However, bis-hydroxyethyl terephthalate and the corresponding product made from diethylene glycol are solids and separate from solution over time. The resulting non-homogeneous solutions would be difficult to handle on a commercial scale. Such products are also terminated by primary hydroxyl groups, which make for a fast reaction with isocyanates. They also have poor compatibility with fluorocarbon-11, the blowing agent in rigid foams, and other polyols.
It would be desirable to provide an economical extender polyol which did not have the aforementioned disadvantages.